Mis Aventuras en Myouren Temple
by MitsuNyanDesu
Summary: *Spin-Off*Myouren es resucitado como fantasma y deberá convivir con las integrantes del templo... también descubrirá que es enamorarse de cierta capitana...( Ok no soy muy bueno en los resúmenes y es mi primer fic así que tengan paciencia y por favor review)


Era una mañana cálida en el templo Myouren como de costumbre cada miembro hacia lo suyo, Ichirin practicaba con Unzan sus movimiento, Nue le enseñaba a Kogasa a asustar aunque ella estaba mejorando no tenía mucho éxito en ello, Shou con Nazrin limpiaban el templo, Murasa preparaba el desayuno, Kyouko barría la entrada, y Mamizou estaba de viaje (?).Peculiarmente Hijiri estaba concentrada en una especie de ritual.

-El desayuno está listo!-grito Murasa llamando a todos pero Hijiri no llegaba todos se preguntaban el porqué hasta que llego con una sonrisa peculiar en su rostro.

-Emm Anee-san porque se demoro tanto?-Pregunto Ichirin totalmente confundida.

-Les quiero presentar a alguien-

-Quien- Preguntaron todas al unísono

- Les presento mi hermano menor Myouren-

Detrás de Hijiri salió un chico no más alto que ella pero si más alto que Murasa, su cabello era un color avellana al igual que sus ojos, ocupaba la ropa que ocupan normalmente los aldeanos en gensokyo, y unas sandalias.

Todos quedaron con la cara plasmada en el, por el shock y porque realmente era lindo, cuando Kogasa hablo para acabar el silencio incomodo que se había producido.

-Emm se supone que eres un zombie?- pregunto Kogasa realmente confundida al igual que todas las demás.

-No realmente es una especie de fantasma al igual que Murasa – dijo Hijiri para aclarar la duda de todas.

-Emm mucho gusto soy Myouren Hijiri y viviré con ustedes de ahora en adelante espero llevarme bien con todas ustedes- se presento.

-Ellas son Nue, Kogasa, Nazrin, Shou, Kyouko, Ichirin y Murasa-chan- Dijo Hijiri presentándolas a cada una de ellas.

-Emm creo que voy a servir una porción más de desayuno para el si me permiten-Murasa se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina a servir mas desayuno.

-Bueno supongo que te puedes sentar en el puesto de Mamizou mientras que ella no está- dijo Shou apuntando hasta el puesto vacio que se ubicaba al lado del de Nue.

Se sentó a su lado, Nue miraba cada parte de el y cuando se dio cuenta su cara se volvió un carmesí claro que él lo noto.

Hubo una conversación entre todos conociendo más de Myouren e Hijiri se dio cuenta de que había millones de cosas que ella no sabía de él. Entre eso llego Murasa con el desayuno de Myouren y se sentó junto a Ichirin. Raramente ella estaba demasiado callada y solo se fijaba en desayunar la única que se dio cuenta de eso fue Ichirin la cual noto su comportamiento, luego del el largo desayuno cada una se fue a hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes de tomar desayuno Myouren fue a ayudar a Murasa a lavar los platos.

-Murasa-san ¿Dónde pongo estos platos?- pregunto Myouren haciendo que Murasa se asustara pues bueno no le estaba prestando mucha atención

-Eh? A déjalos acá yo los lavo – Dijo la distraída capitana

-Bueno creo que eso es todo, está bien si voy a ayudar a Kyouko con la entrada?-pregunto Myouren

-Emm si seguro ve yo termino con los platos-dijo Murasa

Luego de eso Myouren se fue dejando a Murasa sola en la cocina

"_Murasa reacciona que es lo que te tiene tan distraída?"_

De vuelta con Myouren

-Emm Kyouko-san en que te ayudo?-

-En serio me ayudaras? En serio no tienes por qué preocuparte, pero allá hay una escoba me ayudas a barrer el patio delantero pliss?-pregunto con una sonrisa en su cara que nadie le podría negar

-De acuerdo-

Luego de unos minutos barriendo el jardín a Myouren se le ocurrió la pregunta que a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido preguntarle a Kyouko.

-Eres un youkai perro o algo así?-

-Que grosero yo soy yamabiko Hmph- se enojo Kyouko

Luego de eso el pobre Myouren fue ignorado el resto del día por Kyouko

-M-y-o-u-r-e-n!-Shou salto hacia el de una forma que parecía un luchador de sumo y Nazrin la detuvo lanzándole su pagoda en la cabeza dejándola aturdida en el piso. Luego de un momento de diversión para Nazrin al ver a Shou llorando en el piso y repitiéndole que es mala subordinada le devolvió la pagoda.

-Me preguntaba si- pero no pudo continuar ya que vio a Nue persiguiendo a Kogasa lanzándole mini ovnis gritando "así nunca vas a asustar a alguien que no sea a ti misma" y luego a Ichirin regañando a Unzan por ser tan descoordinado mientras que Kyouko ayudaba a Murasa a tender ropa cuando encontraron algo que no querían ver.

-KYAAAA!- grito Kyouko

-Q-que te sucedió?- pregunto Murasa

-U-un calzoncillo-

-Vamos no es para tanto dijo mientras tendía la ropa –

-Uuuwaa~~~-gimió Kyouko

Luego de un largo día todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a excepción de Murasa y Myouren, Murasa se dirigía a su habitación cuando se topo con él y chocaron-

-Lo siento estas bien?- dijo el extendiéndole la mano ayudándola a pararla.

Ella se quedo mirándolo un momento y se detuvo cuando el dijo:

-Emm pasa algo?-

-Nada- y se fue hacia su habitación…

"_Sera muy tímida?"-_Myouren se fue con esa idea en la cabeza hacia la habitación de su hermana.

-Como te fue hoy con las demás?-pregunto Hijiri hacia su querido y recién resucitado hermano

-Bueno Kyouko-san es muy tierna y divertida, Shou-san es alegre y energética, Nazrin-san es más seria en ese sentido pero supongo que es agradable, Ichirin-san es… normal?, bueno Kogasa–san es demasiado linda como para asustar a la gente, Nue-san es divertida y le encanta hacerle bromas a la gente en especial a Murasa-san, y Murasa-san es muy agradable pero al parecer aunque no es del tipo que saca sus emociones con facilidad parece que es muy tímida-Myouren dio su opinión del resto a su hermana

-En la mayoría estas en lo cierto pero Murasa-chan no muy tímida aunque es preservada en lo emotivo es decir por lo general se le ve feliz y a veces enojada con Nue pero es muy agradable- Hijiri le dijo a Myouren

-Supongo que estas en lo cierto…-

-Bueno es una alegría que te lleves bien con el resto, será mejor que te vayas a dormir mañana empiezan tus laboren en el templo o en el barco-

-Buenas Noches Onee-chan-

-Buenas noches Myouren-kun-

**Bueno es mi primer fic asi que tengan paciencia y les prometo que en el próximo capitulo si habrá comedia. Review o como sea que se diga plisss**

**Bye Bye**


End file.
